narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unagi Hyūga
is a legendary shinobi that is touted as the founder of the modern day Hyūga Clan. He lead his clan to join Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju in forming Konohagakure. Sometime following Madara's defection from the village, Unagi was killed in action in battle with the legendary Uchiha, sparking intense hatred between the clans for decades to come. At one point, he was considered a likely successor for Hashirama, earning him the title , however, ultimately, this seat was taken by Tobirama Senju due to Unagi's untimely demise. Background Much of Unagi's early history is unknown, however, at some point during the early shinobi conflicts, he and his clan came to blows with the Uchiha clan. The results of these conflicts are unknown, however, eventually Hashirama extended an invitation to Unagi and his Hyūga clan to join his own clan, as well as Madara's, in forming a village: Konohagakure. Though reluctant to form a pact with the Uchiha, Unagi agreed, as Hashirama had proven to be a valuable ally in the past. Unagi quickly became a well respected shinobi in Konoha and eventually was nominated to become the Second Hokage by Hashirama himself. However, Madara Uchiha defected from the village soon after, leading to Unagi being put in charge of hunting him down. The two men again squared off on the outskirts of the Land of Fire, as Madara was on his way to crush Konoha. During the battle, Unagi unleashed his secret weapon, the Eight Gates, surprising Madara, who had never seen such a technique before. Nevertheless, Madara proved to be too much even for the taijutsu master, forcing the Hyūga leader to resort to the eighth and final gate. Though nearly striking a killing blow, Madara's Susanoo impales him, and, shortly after, Unagi Hyūga suffers from the drawback of having opened the eighth gate and dies. Abilities As the founder of the Hyūga clan, a founding shinobi of Konohagakure, and a candidate for the position of Second Hokage, Unagi was evidently a powerful individual; able to go toe-to-toe with the legendary Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, on several occasions. Byakugan Unagi is regarded in history as the first shinobi to have awakened the Byakugan. With his eyes, he was granted almost complete 360 degree vision, as well as the ability to see the chakra pathway of other shinobi. Taijutsu During his lifetime, Unagi was regarded as the greatest taijutsu master in Konohagakure, being the first to discover how to open the Eight Gates, as well as the inventor of the Eight Trigrams fighting style used by the modern day Hyūga clan, thanks to the aid of their Byakugan. Eight Gates Unagi was not only the first shinobi to be capable of utilizing the Eight Gates, he was also the first to be capable of using all eight, earning him the moniker . With his abilities to use the eighth gate, he nearly succeeded in killing his long-time enemy, Madara Uchiha, though he ultimately failed; costing him his life. Senjutsu Like his companion, Hashirama Senju, Unagi would go to master Sage Mode as well as senjutsu. Upon using the aforementioned mode, Unagi's usual white hair would turn lavender, the same color as his chakra. From there, he learned to combine his sage techniques with his immense capabilities as a taijutsu master, making him a truly frightful opponent. Legacy Unagi would go almost completely forgotten in Konohagakure history, until the rise of his direct descendant, Seireitou Hyūga, who followed in his footsteps as an undeniably powerful shinobi. Seireitou would even carry on Unagi's rivalry with Madara with the elder Uchiha's own descendant, Ryun Uchiha. Trivia * refers to the traditional .